Suiryu
Suiryu (スイリュー, Suiryū) is a martial artist and user of the Void Fist. He is said to be a top contender in the Super Fight tournament. Appearance Suiryu is a young man with tan skin and dark hair kept in a low ponytail. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting long sleeves and has star shaped decor in front. Personality Suiryu is an eager individual, wanting to fight tough opponents. He is also perceptive, realizing Bakuzan's blood thirst. Suiryu is otherwise easygoing, addressing Lightning Max's reason for fighting in a casual manner and claims that his reason for fighting was to live an easy life without worry. After defeating Max with one kick, he offhandedly apologizes for being too strong. He also quite perceptive to realize that most heroes do their job not for justice but only for self-satisfaction, pride and ego. Furthermore, he also believes strongly in the philosophy of natural selection, which the strong will always prevail no matters what. History When Suiryu was still training, he would mostly fight with his master and mess around with girls. He would also occasionally skip a few lessons. Suiryu won 4 consecutive Super Fight tournaments in the past. Afterwards, he is rumored to have been traveling for the past 3 years until he noticed the superb performance by the previous tournament's winner, Garou disguised as Wolfman. Since then, Suiryu has wanted to fight with Garou. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Suiryu is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the fifth time Suiryu has participated in the tournament. After Saitama defeated Zakos, he begins to wonder if Saitama will be his opponent in the final. The audience is excited as Suiryu enters the stage. When Suiryu finally enters the stage he finds Lightning Max and seems disappointed to see him. Lightning Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the Sea King's. Suiryu admits that everyone has his/her reasons for seeking strength. When the match begins, Lightning Max charges at Suiryu. Lightning Max shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Lightning Max to the edge of the ring, knocking Max out. Everyone, except Saitama and Bakuzan, is impressed by Suiryu's performance. Suiryu apologizes to Lightning Max for being too strong. He is impressed when Saitama defeats Bakuzan in one strike, vowing to do the same. Suiryu and Sneck face off, with Suiryu casually avoiding Sneck's strikes and questioning his reasons for fighting. He taunts Sneck by telling him that he is ineffectual as a hero, and that he sought power with no particular agenda, enraging Sneck. However, Suiryu knocks him out with a single blow, musing that the weak will be rooted out, and that the strong will always survive. Abilities & Powers Not is much known about Suiryu's strength. He is considered a legend for winning 4 Super Fight tournaments in a row. Bakuzan stated that if he is able to kill Suiryu, that would make Bakuzan the strongest. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses: Suiryu was able to sense the bloodlust of Bakuzan as well as being able to sense Saitama's strength after witnessing him defeating Zakos with one slap. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Suiryu possesses an extreme amount of speed and incredible reflexes, being able to kick and defeat Lightning Max, an A-Class hero, in an instant. Immense Strength: Suiryu defeated Lightning Max, who was a high ranking A-Class hero, and Sneck, who is lower ranked than Max, but regularly places in the top 4 of the tournament, with one kick each. Fighting Style Void Fist (冥躰拳, Meitei-ken): Suiryu's martial art. It has a heavy usage of kicks and dodging. Quotes *(To Sneck) "With or without heroes, all the surviving human will continue to survive on their own. With or without monsters, the weak will be weeded out. It's just nature's way." *(To Sneck) "In the end, 'we' ware going to survive either way. The strong." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male